extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Trier
General Information Catholic|tech_group = Western|government = Archbishopric - Clerical State|rank = Kingdom|development = 16 (959-962) 8 (963-999) 10 (1000-1017) 18 (1018-1199) 22 (1200-1689, 1730-1749) 21 (1690-1729) 23 (1750-1774) 24 (1775-1797) |capital = Trier (80)|tag = TRI|culture = Rhenish (Germanic)}} is a Catholic Rhenish archbishopric located in the Lower Rhineland area of the North Germany region, Western Europe. At the start date of 959 the country will border fellow Catholic nations: in the west, in the northeast, in the east, and in the south. Catholic Revolutionary will be at war with between April 20, 1792 to October 17, 1797 ending with 's integration into . See also: , , , , Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** At Peace ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (85), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Westphalia * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , , , , or ** does not exist ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Westphalian *** Primary Culture is Rhenish *** Capital is in the Westphalia Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a Nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is an Elector *** Is not part of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Altmark (52), Westfalen (82), Hannover (1758), Cassel (1762) and Paderborn (3107) * Effect(s): ** Cassel (1762) is the Capital ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** One random owned province: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Decentralization' for 20 years *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +0.05 Month Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Westphalia and Lower Saxony ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Altmark (52), Hessen (81) and Kassel (1762) ** Gain 25 Prestige Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core Divine Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1 Missionaries ** +15.0% Manpower recovery speed * Ambition: ** -10% Culture conversion cost * Ideas: ** Holy Order: *** +5% Discipline ** Church Administration: *** -10% Stability cost modifier *** -10% Core-creation cost ** True Defender of the Faith: *** +25% Fort defense ** Let No Man Tolerate The Witch: *** +2% Missionary strength ** Onward Christian Soldiers: *** +10% National garrison growth, *** +10% Garrison size ** Turn The Other Cheek: *** +1 Attrition for enemies ** Render unto Caesar: *** +10% National tax modifier Category:Countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Theocracies Category:Rhenish countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Archbishopric countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:The Old Gods Category:European countries Category:Western Europe countries Category:Clerical States